Pinch Me
by Jadeice2001
Summary: A Daikari songfic to pinch me. Very kawaii.


Song fic to 'Pinch me' My Barenaked ladies  
~Jade-Chan  
================================================================================================  
Its the purfect time of year. Somewhere far away from here  
  
"C'mon Kari, just lets go to America, c'mon" Davis pleaed  
"Well... just us?" I asked.  
"Yeah!" Davis said  
I fell fine enough I guess. Consitering everything is a mess,  
"Well, Davis, this whole mess," I trailed off. I never told him.  
"What mess?" I told him I had been away visiting my grandma.  
"No never mind. I'll go,"   
theres A resturant down the st. where hungery people like too eat  
"You wanna go to the Pizzaria?" He asked me. I felt sick just thinking about it...  
"You know, I'm not that hungery." *How Can I tell him? He doesn't know me like TK does...*   
"I've been with you all morning, ou haven't ate a thing," damnit, he was right.  
"Well, now you say it, pizza sounds good!" I said, with a fake smile.  
  
I'd walk. I'll just drive, its colder then looks outside  
"But its so cold, lets just order, on me!" Davis said.  
"Uh, ok."   
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Take your time, 'cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a guy my size might take a while  
Just try to figure out what all this is for  
*I can't eat the pizza!! I'll go on vacation, just leave my eatting habits alone!*  
"Ah!" I yelled.  
"Huh?" Davis turned around.  
"Yawn..." Davis made a face. He picked up the phone, and began to dail...  
*I do want to go outside. I love the snow. Davis is a weakling for the cold* The snow began to blast, I could see past the door...  
"Davis. I'll go on vacation with you. Just, don't make me eat too much, I'm not feeling good. Ha ha ha..."   
  
It's the perfect time of day  
To throw all your cares away  
  
"Kari, I've got a great idea, we're going to get the pizza out, c'mon!" He pulled my arm, we didn't grab our coats...  
  
Put the sprinkler on the lawn  
And run through with my gym shorts on  
  
"Davis! I need my coat!" I yelled. I looked Fat running. "I'm Cold," I lied  
"Oh, sorry," He looked so sweet, "Here," I smiled.   
"I guess I'll change when I get home."   
I ate was little as I could. Davis didn't ask too many questions. He just ate what I didn't. It made me giggle. He ate like a pig!  
Take a drink right from the hose  
Change in to some drier clothes  
  
We got back to Davis's house, and was still wet. We walked back without our coats.   
"Brrr!" I said. My shirt was soaked thru with wet snow.  
"Here," Davis said tossing me sweat shirt. It was Blue and Teal. I removed my wet shirt, and tossed that one fast, well Davis was turning up the heater.  
  
Climb the stairs up to my room  
And sleep away the afternoon  
  
No one was home, we went up to his home, and turned on the TV. Titcanic was playing. It was the second part. I warm tear rolled down my cheek as I watched. Davis pulled me closer, as we almost fell asleep. We were trierd. We were playing and hanging out all day. Be beet me on my bike, and racing. So we really had fun.   
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
  
I can't remember after that, other then we woke up at 5:00pm, to Jun.   
"Kari and Davis sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," She sung, and for some odd reason I toss a bear (and hit her in the face) at her.   
"Ow. Kari, stop that!" Davis laugh hard.   
"So now when you make me mad, I can toss a bear at you. Maybe--" Jun thumped him up the head.  
"Hey! Don't do that Jun! He's only teasing! Gosh..."   
  
Then you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn  
  
*Dear God! What did I say?*   
  
Pinch me, pinch me 'cause I'm still asleep  
Please God tell me that I'm still asleep  
  
*I am asleep, Oh man!* I though to myself. But I was in a dream world at the same time. Was or had I fallen for Davis? No Way!!!!!!!!!!!! I opened my eyes, and saw TK staring right at me. I never saw him behind Jun! Dear God!! He was just staring at me. I was still laying on Davis's bed, with his arm around me. In his shirt. Mine, with the arms, were all at different parts of Davis's room. Oh man, he couldn't be thinking....  
  
On an evening such as this  
It's hard to tell if I exist  
  
"Uh..." I traied off. "I have to be home soon," I got off the bed, and ran for all I wroth. I knew, because I hear his panting, that TK was behind me.   
  
If I pack the car and leave this town  
Who'll notice that I'm not around?  
  
"Kari!" I hear him yell. I finally stopped. "Kari, did you two...?" I made a face.  
"No. But I am visiting America with him," I said quitly, and ran some more. But TK went the other way, to his house.   
  
I could hide out under there  
  
*i'll hide at home for the rest of the night* I thought. It was perfect. But when I got home, it wasn't perfect.  
"KARI KAMIYA!" My mom shouted. "Where were you?"   
"I was, I was, with Davis," I said.  
"All Day?" Tai Snorted.  
"Yes Tai! All day! Gotta Problem?" I said. I was mad.   
  
I could leave, but I'll just stay  
All my stuff's here anyway  
  
I felt like running away. But What was the point? I'll just stay in my room. Alone. Everything is here. I could play my Gameboy.   
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone  
Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn  
When you try to see the world beyond your front door  
Take your time, cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile  
When you realize that a guy my size might take a while  
Just try to figure out what all this is for  
Try to figure out what all this is for  
Try to see the world beyond your front door  
Try to figure out what all this is for  
  
I picked up the phone.  
"Hi Davis?"   
"Hi Kari!" He said cheery.  
"I'm anorix," I said just trying to get it over with.  
"Anorix?! Kari, you? Look. I knew," He confessed! "TK told me, and he also said to take you to America. Kari, I really care about you. And I don't want you to hurt yourself," I flushed with redness.  
"I care about you too," And I stupidly kissed the phone.   



End file.
